New Moon
by Assassination
Summary: You stumble in on something you feel that deep down you don't want to see. You go and save the one in trouble...but what's the price? [possible OOC, boredom project]


**FFV's Note: This fic was from...I'd say...three or so friggin' years ago and I didn't know how to spell jack in the InuYasha anime for names. So...yeah. Also I'd label this as another boredom project.**

* * *

"Inu---yasha!"

The young dog turned with golden eyes as Kagome ran over, smiling and waving. "Oh, morning, Kagome." he sighed, knocked out of his train of thought. "How's the family?"

"Great!" she smiled, standing in front of him, her hands now behind her back, clutching her hands together. "I see that you were busy thinking, no Koga today?"

Inuyasha flinched at the name of the wolf, who always fought over Kagome with him, someone he didn't want to think about even a bit. Running some fingers through his white hair, the half-breed groaned, nodding. _Nice going, stupid girl…bringing him up!_ he thought cruelly. _And I was having such a wonderful day._

"Tonight's the new moon, right?"

"Yes," the dark haired girl sighed, dropping her head. "Sadly…will you be alright at night? Should I ask Sango to watch over you? Miroku?" Seeing Inuyasha shake his head, she frowned. "Quit being like that, Inuyasha, you need protection. You know that in your human form, you can't wield your sword."

"I know!" he shouted, seeing Kagome narrow her brown eyes at him. "W-why…are you looking at me…like-"

"SIT!"

The weight of the beads got the best of him, slamming the young demon to the ground. Growling as he lifted his head, he placed a hand to the ground, lifting himself up. Groaning from pain as he sat up.

"You know how much I hate that…" he grumbled.

"Sit."

888

"Hey, Koga,"

The dark haired wolf turned around, blinking those blue eyes. "What?"

"Are you sure you want to kidnap Kagome? She's done a lot for us, and you want to fight with Inuyasha for her?"

The white-gray haired wolf had a questionable look on his features, seeing Koga nod with a smirk. "I know what I'm doing, don't worry about it. Inuyasha won't even be able to figure out it was me."

"How?"

Koga lifted a small bag that smelt so…disgusting. The long haired demon grinned as he watched his comrade's face twist into a weird expression. "Know what this is?" he crowed. "It's the blood of…one of Naraku's demons. A giant bug."

"But…why a bug's…blood?"

"He'll think that Naraku took her."

"Oh boy,"

The grin on the leader of the wolf clan's face wouldn't rub off.

888

"Inuyasha,"

"What?! You old hag?!" he howled, turning and glaring at her with brown eyes. "What do you want?!"

"Calm down, boy. All I wanted to say was, try not to overdo it as you go to take that bath." she sighed, seeing him scowl as he pushed the cloth out of his way, his long black hair flowing slowly in the breeze. "Especially at night, who knows what could happen."

Waltzing over to the stream, Inuyasha undid his sash, pulling off his top, then his bottom. Completely naked. Shrugging, he walked into the stream, soaking in the water as his long dark hair flowed gracefully behind him, the blood on his body dripping off and into the cold water. But, he was used to it, unlike Kagome. Shaking his head slowly, his locks bouncing from side to side. Sinking down more into the water, the young human breathed a sigh of relief.

Blinking, he stood, walking to the shore, slipping on his garments, tying the sash and looking up with those brown eyes to capture Jaromaru's image. Cursing that resurrected reincarnation for finding him and in his human form. Since he couldn't use the Tetsuiga, Inuyasha was screwed. Leaping back, dodging Jaromaru's fist, he swung his leg, the soft delicate flesh smacking roughly against Jaromaru's arm, knocking him away a bit. Smirking, he rushed forth and thrust a fist forth, only to miss and be shoved to the ground, looking at the light purple haired demon as he bit into the youth's flesh, a surprised cry echoing through the woods, catching a blue eyed wolf's ear.

"You fucking bastard!"

He brought his knee up, hissing as those carnivores ripped down as he grabbed Inuyasha's wrists, throwing him to the side as he licked those purple lips he owned. Laying there for a moment then snapping into a standing position, Inuyasha turned, running. That was all that processed through his mind, run. Since the sun wouldn't rise for a long time and he couldn't even use the Earth's sword, he had to run.

Gasping, being shoved to the ground harshly, Inuyasha turned his head to stare with wide eyes at the reincarnation. Seeing the look of desire and want, the want to kill him, the desire to rape him. Neither were to Inuyasha's favor nor interest.

_Naraku…he is bisexual…so…_ he thought as he wiggled under Jaromaru. _He has to have the GAY part?! Why?!_

The light purple haired demon flipped the reluctant human over, harshly yanking the sash off as he pinned Inuyasha down, the young form thrashing about, trying to get away. Licking his neck and grinding their hips together, Jaromaru reached down, grasping the half-breed's erection with a steady grasp.

"G-get off me, you horny bastard!" he cried, now trying to push the horny demon off. "I'm not gay, dammit!"

"Inuyasha!"

The black haired half-demon blinked as Jaromaru was kicked off by what seemed to be Koga. Looking down with blue eyes, he frowned, seeing that Jaromaru tore most of the human's flesh. Inuyasha sat up, swiftly retying his red kimono's sash, glaring at the wolf as he watched Jaromaru slip away. Turning and bending down to inspect the wounds, Koga blinked, blushing a bit as he saw the young male look at him with a quirked brow.

"You all right, dog-breath?" he questioned, Inuyasha frowned as he grasped his left shoulder, the red blood oozing through. "Need some help?"

"No! I'm fine you f-" Before he could finish his sentence, he fell against Koga, cursing this body. "Okay…maybe…a little?"

"Stupid mutt."

Lifting the half-dog, he sped off, since he had shards of the Shikon no Tama in his legs. Thinking about it again, he might've stared at Inuyasha because he thought…of something.

888

Standing in the den, he laid the black haired half-breed down, brushing some locks out of that handsome face. Blushing from thinking that Inuyasha looked hot like that made him look away as he undid the sash to the kimono, laying it to the side, pushing the top off, grabbing some herbs from under his armor, placing it into the wounds, seeing the form flinch.

_He's not gay, I'm not gay,_ he thought as he pushed the last herb into the soft flesh. Lifting him up, Koga tied his hair into a ponytail, laying the half-breed down again. Looking down the torn torso, he leaned down, licking some blood off the body his rival owned, the one…that was now so addicting, now that he got a closer look. Feeling Inuyasha squirm a bit, still out of it.

"Nnn…" he moaned, trying to escape from that pink organ, which was so warm…wet…and feeling so rough, but soft. A delicate organ that hurt so much if bitten. "K…Ko…" Those brown eyes slowly opened, gasping and jolting back, wiping furiously at his flesh, the spots Koga lapped at. "You damn bastard!! Do I look anything like Kagome?!"

"I wasn't thinking about her." Koga huffed. Glaring at the slightly blushing form. "Well?"

"What?"

"Thank me,"

"For being gay?" Inuyasha asked, smirking as he watched Koga flinch. "Cause I'll gladly thank you for that."

"Shut up, mutt." Koga growled, tackling him down, narrowing those blue eyes. "You're gay." Seeing those brown eyes widen, he smirked. "Yeah, when I was cleaning you, you deliberately moaned…and almost said my name, too." His smirk grew as Inuyasha looked away with a deep scowl. "Hah…" he breathed, heavily and Inuyasha's human hearing couldn't catch it. "Inuyasha, it won't bother me if you really are gay."

"I'm…not."

Koga sat up, but Inuyasha was still pinned. Taking off the top of his armor, Koga set it to the side, half naked like the form beneath him. His torso muscular and looking mighty fuck-able. Even Kagome couldn't pass this body Inuyasha was blankly staring at up. No one could. You'd have to be a dumbass to not notice. Blushing, the black haired male's body moved to its own accord, his hands grabbing Koga's arms and pulling him down, attacking the demon's neck with his teeth, biting and sucking and licking. Listening closely to Koga's soft moans and gasps as he slid his hands down, pushing the pelt off Koga's body, the wolf kicking off those leg-armors around his shins. Rolling to the side, Inuyasha parted from the demon's neck, licking his lips.

"Alright, maybe I am." he admitted, reaching down and shoving the bottom to his kimono off, revealing his ten inch member. "But…so are you, you mangy wolf."

"Mmm…" Koga purred, tracing the body above him, his fingers lightly tracing the jumpy erection the half-dog possessed. "Come on, dog-breath, give me your thanks."

"As I said before, I'll thank you for being gay." he scolded lightly. "I'm going to give you what I should've when we were alone outside."

Lifting those legs up, he placed them on his shoulders, smirking as he slammed his member into the wolf clan's leader's entrance, loving the high scream he made escape the demon. A human dominating a demon in sex, how…exciting. Pulling out, Inuyasha caught a curse that slipped past those lips.

"Ahh…that hurt…you fucker!" he hissed, his hands having automatically grasped some of Inuyasha's shoulders, arching his back. "Do you even know the term kindness?"

"Forgot all about it, wolf." Inuyasha sighed, pumping angrily into the panting form. "Your body's too…addicting…I can't think of anything…" He shut those brown eyes, lurching over a bit, biting his lower lip. "Other than fucking it."

"Inuyasha…" Koga gasped out, removing his hands from those pale shoulders and moving to the human's neck, pulling him close, lapping at it slowly and lovingly. "Hah…please…" he panted, tugging some dark strands. "…ha-harder…!!"

Nodding as he opened his eyes, moaning and panting heavily, he pumped farther into the shaking form, the muscles that clutched against him invading the wolf letting him fully through, having completely forgotten to ready the form that wanted him so much now. Brushing his fangs against the flesh that Inuyasha had for the time being. The herbs were a waste, but Koga's caring nature was there at the time. He didn't want Inuyasha to change back; otherwise he'd be Kagome's all over again. And speaking of Kagome…those cursed beads were still around the half-breed's neck. Branding him hers when she was there.

Frowning, he bit them, tugging at them, one hand holding them down. Damn these holy beads.

Pushing past how far he could go, Inuyasha breathed heavily as Koga's fangs released the beads, crying out as he saw millions of the half-breed, swiftly burying his face into the crook of the dog's neck, his face flushed as Inuyasha held him close, careful not to dislocate the wolf's legs from his hips. Lifting his face a bit, Koga's blue eyes narrowed, his hands sliding down the half-demon's back, digging his nails into it. The sun slowly rising as Inuyasha leaned his head against Koga's own, climaxing and feeling Koga jump, having forgotten that Inuyasha was in him.

"Koga…what is it?" he asked, opening his brown eyes, changing to gold, the sun shining on them. But thankfully, Koga was the only one awake at sunrise. Looking down, he bit his lower lip, seeing his nails grow. Laying the wolf down, he pulled out, sitting up with a frown. "I'm sorry…Koga…"

"Inuyasha," He sat up, laying his pale lips onto the dog's own, caressing the white haired dog's lower lip. Parting a bit, enough so he could speak and kiss at the same time. "…don't go to HER. Don't…leave."

"Koga, I have to go. That hag's gonna wake up soon…"

"Screw that!" he growled, grabbing those shoulders. "She knows you get…your powers back at dawn." Rolling over, he sat up, looking down on him with desperate blue eyes. Staring back with those golden ones, Inuyasha sighed.

"I'll stay, at least…when Kagome isn't around." he promised. "And at night."

"Inuyasha," he smiled, leaning down and kissing him, jerking his body once he felt those claws softly brush against his nine and a half erection. Parting, he blushed slightly, seeing that clawed hand point with one finger at his entrance, looking at him with piercing golden demon eyes. "…you want me too…d-do the same t-thing?"

"Hell yeah, besides, you are full of more energy then me, thanks to those shards in your legs. Now do it, wolf!" he coaxed straddling his bent legs for the blushing full demon. Nodding slowly, he pushed slowly into the white haired half-demon. Arching his back once Koga was halfway in, he moaned, giving Koga the confidence he needed. "…ahh…come on…"

Smirking slightly, he slammed into the half-breed, closing his eyes as he already got Inuyasha to cry out with pleasure, grabbing onto him, his fingers digging into the black hair Koga had, the demon crashing their lips together, pulling out and slamming into the same sweet spot each time, the moans and screams muffled by the lip contact.

Parting for short amounts of air, they kept smacking their lips together, yet on the fifth time, Koga went for the left nipple, biting it with his fangs gently, grinding his teeth against it, his pointed ears catching every gasp, pant, moan, and grunt escaping Inuyasha. Sliding his hands down, Inuyasha stopped once they were tracing his shoulders, jerking his body, trying to control the pleasure coursing through his very body. Smirking, Koga went to the other nipple, slowly turning that smirk into a smile as Inuyasha gasped out his name.

"Koga!!!" he screamed, withering as Koga shut his eyes, parting from the salivated nipple, leaning up as Inuyasha licked at his neck, slowly tracing up to the wolf's cheek, moving his lips to the demon's own, feeling a chill rush down his partner's body. Parting and moving his mouth to that lightly tanned chest, lapping at it and leaving a few kisses in a few places. "Mmm…hah! Ahh!"

Koga threw his head back, his bangs damp with sweat, his energy slowly falling. "Can…y-you last…dog-breath?"

"Nahh!! Nnn…Koga…go faster…agh!!"

Doing so, Inuyasha's nails dug into his flesh, making him bleed, but he ignored it, his want for Inuyasha only growing. But…Kagome loved Inuyasha…and this was tainted love. He was stealing the white haired dog from her. But Inuyasha seemed to want Koga more than that sit commanding girl.

"Koga!!"

Hearing his name made him push too far, spilling, but Inuyasha didn't seem to mind, since he slowly licked the blood off his nails, and leaning down, the demon pulled out, biting his lower lip. "Sorry, Inuyasha…" he breathed, seeing the male half-breed blink. "I shouldn't have…you belong to-"

"Oh, shut that shit up!" Inuyasha hissed, frowning and narrowing his eyes. "To tell you the truth, I only protect her so I can become a full demon."

"Don't you dare," Koga smiled, rubbing his right hand against the dog's torso. "Fucking me as a human…and a mutt, felt so good, like I was in heaven."

Standing and both getting dressed, they went their separate ways after fully getting dressed. But what they didn't realize was that Koga had actually cracked the necklace, so sit would barely work now.


End file.
